Missing Piece
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, 31halloween, prompt #30, Hell Night; Seto, Mokuba, & Trueman] People are vanishing all over Domino City. But far more importantly, someone is missing from Kaiba's heart. The last piece of his puzzle...


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> Missing Piece  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba, Trueman  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 701||**Status:** One-shot  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Horror, Family||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> 31halloween: prompt #30, Hell Night  
><strong>Summary:<strong> [one-shot, 31halloween, prompt #30, Hell Night; Seto, Mokuba, & Trueman] People are vanishing all over Domino City. But far more importantly, someone is missing from Kaiba's heart. The last piece of his puzzle...

* * *

><p>Seto looked over the report Kagemaru and Saiou sent in, a faint crease between his eyes. He'd never been overly fond of the mystical events that had a habit of surrounding dueling, but this was getting out of hand. People disappearing? Those who vanished being forgotten?<p>

_I need to go to the Academy._ He would speak with Samejima and that one student of his who was always up to his neck in whatever it was going on there. Yuuki Juudai, that was his name. If anyone short of Yuugi could figure out all of this mess, then it would be them. Or he'd know the reason why.

"Mokuba." He flicked the intercom on before he spoke, knowing his brother would be in his own office, hard at work despite the hour. Mokuba wasn't quite as dedicated as he was (Seto had gone to a great deal of trouble to make certain he wasn't, after all) but he still found reasons not to leave the building until Seto himself did.

The answer he got wasn't what he expected. Mokuba barely had time to form Seto's own name before his voice faded away. Seto took a step toward the door and froze suddenly.

_What is going on?_ His eyes narrowed. Something was wrong. The sense of it flowed through his veins. He didn't know what it was, but _something_ had just changed and he couldn't think of what it was.

He'd been going somewhere. He started to walk forward and found himself headed toward a door with a blank nameplate on it. That was strange in and of itself; why would there be a _blank_ nameplate?

The door swung open at a touch and he looked around. _Empty?_ That didn't make any sense. He never had anything in his office or building without a purpose and an empty room served none. But here it was all the same.

Ridiculous. He'd remodeled this place himself only three years earlier, to...to...

Seto's teeth ground against one another. He did nothing without a reason behind it. If he'd remodeled the office area to have someone else there, then someone would be there. So if someone wasn't there, then _that was wrong_.

He whirled, intent on finding what, or who, was missing, and as he did, the pendant around his neck caught his attention. Curiously he opened it up, wondering what he'd find inside.

Nothing. Just a blank, empty storage area.

_No. There was something there._ Kaiba Seto refused to believe he'd wear this if it didn't mean something. He wasn't a teenaged brat who put on things just for the show. This _meant something_.

Seto stared at the card, fingers closing tight about it. Why did he have this? Who had given it to him?

_A flash of black hair..._

Someone important to him. Someone _more_ important than he was. The memory danced out of his reach, taunting and teasing, wrapped in shadows and pulling away.

Kaiba Seto would have none of that. He'd had more than enough of his mind being tampered with. "You can't have it." He didn't know what the memory _was_ but he knew it was _his_ and no one took what was his.

_Gray eyes that reflected a thousand emotions..._

His hand gripped the card tighter and tighter, on the verge of cracking it, and he didn't care. He could replace it. He could replace anything...

Except this memory. This alone he couldn't buy or rent or take from someone else. This was a _person_.

He clung to that with every ounce of his heart. The memory wasn't just a memory. A person, the most important person in all the world, in any world, to him. His...his...

The card pendant cracked, driving a piece of glass into his thumb. Seto wiped the blood away absently. Blood...his blood. Blood he shared with...with...

With one person. Only one, the only one who mattered, who had _ever_ mattered to him.

And one name struck into his heart, one memory fell back into place. "Mokuba."

A rare smile slipped across his lips, though it wasn't one most people would've wanted to see. No one separated the Kaibas. Whoever had done this would pay.

In blood.

**The End**

**Note:** I originally posted this back in October 2012, but now am reposting these ficlets separately instead of as a collection, in order to have each listed under their proper character and rating.


End file.
